


A Snapshot of the Concubine Wars

by bluefirebabe



Series: my rp auditions [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Study, Gen, not graphic but, she beheads someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefirebabe/pseuds/bluefirebabe
Summary: Camilla remembers what her mother made her do, all for nothing.
Relationships: Camilla cares her siblings
Series: my rp auditions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861501
Kudos: 7





	A Snapshot of the Concubine Wars

**Author's Note:**

> (originally written as an rp audition so excuse any errors stemming from that oops)
> 
> This is basically how I think Camilla should be portrayed, while also keeping current aspects of her personality.

Camilla finished singing her darling little sister to sleep, and rose out of her chair, gently removing Corrin’s head from her lap. As much as she wanted to sit awake all night and stare at her precious face, she needed rest herself. Her loyal retainers could hopefully handle watching Corrin for the night.

She walked down the hallway towards her quarters, sparing a glance at herself in the mirror that spanned the entire length of the hallway. In that moment, lit by moonlight, she looked like another of her half-siblings... A sister, one she’d been made to behead all that time ago. It had seasoned her in battle, but she’d been forced to fight at such a young age… Her reflection seemed to be accusing her, and as she walked past, picking up speed, it followed her. Camilla ran to a window, opening it for a fresh breath. Bad idea… The view of a garden below… It was the very same garden she’d once fought in. _‘No, not fought,’_ she thought, _‘Murdered’_. The poor girl hadn’t stood a chance against Camilla’s axe.

“Gah! I had to, dear sister, I couldn’t—I didn’t…!” Camilla didn’t ever _want_ to. Her sins from childhood still chased her today. Their faces… Girls and boys with purple hair like her own, blondes that reminded her of her brothers, people who didn’t look like the surviving family at all, (blue hair… she couldn’t remember a mistress with blue hair.) but were still her siblings—Camilla could see them all. The least she could do in their memory was to not deny their existence.

She sighed. Even closing her eyes couldn’t rid her of it. Her heart sped up and something pounded in her head as she relived her _childhood_. (Could she call it that? She’d had none of the purity, none of the innocence a child deserved.) Wiping her tears, she stared out at the garden and remembered.

Camilla’s axe was heavy in her hands, blood dripping off the end. Tears formed corners of her eyes. The tragic deed was done. She dropped her axe and fell to the ground. The young girl had followed her mother’s orders; She’d done exactly what she had been told to. Her mother was one step closer to being queen, now, and would reward Camilla for her help.

_She would reward Camila for killing one of her own siblings._

The blood dripping from her axe… She shared that same blood. The king’s blood, passed down from the Dusk Dragon, coursed through her veins the same as it used to course through the girl she’d just killed’s veins. Her own blood sibling, and she’d hacked her head off. “Sister…” Truth be told, Camilla didn’t know her siblings at all, she didn’t even know their names. All she knew was that they were sired by King Garon, the same way she was. And, she knew, that made them competition. Every concubine, every mistress, they all wanted to be queen. But there could only be one, so they had to fight for the title.

But the competitors themselves were cowards, so they had their children battle it out. Countless lives had been lost, and Camilla had taken her fair share of them. Lives too young to stand any chance had been taken, and some of the adult women had been struck down as well. Sometimes, when Camilla was caught in battle with a sibling, she considered letting them win. Her mother didn’t deserve to win, and the children didn’t deserve to die. Yet Camilla always won in the end, because if her blood siblings were dying either way, she could at least live life for them.

The princess snapped back to the present, and continued walking towards her room again, shaking. She couldn’t cry when she was out here in the hallway; Camilla was strong, and if she was weak at all… That would reflect terribly on their kingdom. And what would her siblings think? If their protector wasn’t perfectly sturdy, they might think they were in danger. She’d never let harm come to them, though… Not when many of them had been through so much already.

Her surviving siblings had no mother—Not even Xander, the only legitimate child of them, had a maternal figure standing. Camilla had to fill the role. She admittedly didn’t know how a true mother was meant to act—she simply showered them all with affection, protected them as best she could, and hoped it would work out. Either way, she had a delightful time showing them her love (though sometimes they didn’t accept it… that never stopped Camilla).

Part of a mother’s job was to keep them safe, which perhaps required keeping them in the dark. Camilla wished _her_ mother hadn’t told her so much. Her darling Corrin was already required to stay safe in her little fortress, so a few more secrets would be alright, wouldn’t they, now? She didn’t need to worry her sweet little head about Camilla… about Camilla murdering her own flesh and blood. That was all for Camilla to worry about; No one else needed to lift a hand, not even a mere finger, to comfort her.

She arrived in her room and started to sob. Why were her and most of her siblings _bastards_? They didn’t deserve to go by such a word, and they didn’t deserve to be treated as mere pawns because of it. A bunch of illegitimate children’s deaths didn’t matter to the other concubines; The throne was what had been important. So many had died for something so pointless. The surviving children were scarred, physically and mentally, all because of greed.

In a better world, Camilla would’ve had dozens of siblings, all held close to her. But now she only had her four brothers and sisters. They meant the world to her. Xander, Leo, Elise, and her sweet little Corrin… They would all stay together forever; She wouldn’t let anything try to keep them apart, fufufu...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks!


End file.
